


Reservations

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, office cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amid our boys being sickeningly sweetly domestic, Finn is turning 26.  Poe wants to celebrate, but Finn insists that it’s really not that big of a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> In which I use Finn's birthday as an excuse to serve a slice of married life for Finn and Poe, and give some updates on certain hanging threads (Findley's health, Finn's job, adoption, etc.).
> 
> #FLUFF ON FLUFF ON FLUFF

“Alright Dad, talk to you later.” Finn closed the call on his cell phone, staring at the screen after, trying to figure out how to judge the awkward conversation.   _Baby steps._  Finn still felt like he was floundering when it came to talking to Findley.  Lots of long silences and conversations in fits and starts.  It wasn’t an entirely pleasant experience, if Finn was honest with himself, but, then, neither was the alternative.  Findley had sounded good today, strong, and that was enough to make any awkwardness worth it, in Finn’s mind.

He set aside his cellphone, determined to start on the paperwork he’d brought home from the office, when his phone chimed for a text.

 **Poe:** Home in 20. <3

Finn smiled, feeling lightened by the mundane text.  He figured these extra gooey feelings for Poe would go away eventually, but two months in and he still felt like the wedding had been yesterday.

 **Finn:** <3

 _Okay, only 20 minutes_ , Finn psyched himself up, pulling the paperwork across the desk.  He’d been at a medium-sized Salem-based law firm for a month now.  Currently, he was just working as an assistant to their immigration specialist Greg Arthur, but Greg hoped to retire within the next year, and Finn was training to take over his position.  Working with Greg felt like the complete opposite of working with Phasma at First Order. He’d only been working for a few weeks and he already felt like he had made a difference in people’s lives.

The day after Finn had received the call that he’d gotten the job, he’d come home to find Poe and Snap in the middle of carrying a gorgeous wooden lawyer’s desk into the house, Poe’s present to Finn on landing the job.  He’d had it on hold at a local antique shop since before Finn had even taken the exam, so confident was Poe in Finn’s eventual success.  Poe and Snap had placed the desk in Finn’s office, a room Poe had insisted on building into the house plans, so that he could have privacy to do whatever confidential work he needed to.  Finn had, very graciously, he thought, immediately shooed Snap from the house and thrown Poe across the desk to thank him for the present, and christen it.  Finn tried not to think about the sight of Poe bent over the desk now as he read through the legal documents. He shoved the thought away and, within moments, he was working diligently.

He jumped a little, then relaxed, when he felt warm hands on his shoulders.  “Mmm, Carlos, we need to be quick, my husband will be home soon.”

Poe leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Don’t worry, Kevin, I like it quick.” His tongue darted out to lick Finn’s neck where his pulse was already beginning to quicken. Finn let out a moan, already ready, surprising both of them.  Poe made an inquiring noise as he began to suck below Finn’s collar.

“I may have,” Finn paused to inhale, feeling like he was dying for breath all of a sudden, “been thinking about the time I thanked you for this desk, before you even got here.”

“Aha,” said Poe, turning Finn’s rolling chair around and reaching for Finn’s zipper. “Well, we can't leave you in this state, can we?”

A long time later, Poe and Finn maneuvered around the kitchen, prepping dinner. Neither of them liked to cook alone, so if such a solo night happened, the loner most likely just ended up eating a sandwich. But together, they were beginning to explore and experiment with recipes. They'd both changed into jeans and shirts, Finn letting oil warm on the stove. He was admiring Poe’s bare feet and knew he was caught when Poe wiggled his toes.  He looked up to see Poe facing him with a tray of chopped onions. “Like what you see?” Poe asked, amusement ringing his voice.

Finn grinned. “Always. But there's something about you being barefoot in the kitchen that really does things to me.”

“Yeah, well, you standing there with bedroom eyes really does things to me,” Poe replied, laughing.

“We’re going to kill each other, aren't we?”

“Oh, probably. We'll die happy, though. You ordered chopped onions?”

“In here.” Finn indicated the sauté pan on the stovetop. As he stirred, Poe leaned on the counter next to him.

“So, have you thought any more about what you want to do for your birthday?” Poe asked. Finn was turning 26 in just a few days.

Finn made a low humming noise. “I don't know. It's not a big deal.”

“Says the person who took me to Vegas for my birthday.”

“You turned 35! That's a big number!” Finn stuck his tongue out at Poe, then embarrassed himself by giggling when Poe swatted his ass playfully.

“Better watch it or I'll put that tongue to good use.” Finn lifted an eyebrow as if daring him. “Cheeky. I'm serious, though, we should do something. It's even a Friday. Fancy dinner out?  Come home and watch a movie and neck?”

Finn stirred, and considered. “I like the sound of that.” Finn leaned over to brush his lips across Poe’s briefly. When he leaned back, his eyes widened as he remembered something. “Oh! Class! Um, don’t forget that the adopting parents classes start on Thursday. You put it in your phone, right?”

Finn knew that the excitement on Poe's face matched his own.  The classes were one of the many steps they needed to complete in order to be matched with a child. “I’m definitely on top of it,” Poe replied.

Finn looked down at the sauteed onions. “What comes next?”

“Well, I know we need to get the home visits done…” Poe trailed off as Finn looked back up, confused, then back down at the onions. “Oh! In the recipe, right.”  Finn threw back his head and laughed.

\---------------------------------

Finn got home from work the next day rather late, and was surprised not to find Poe in the house.  The Oregon autumn was blessing them with a few more days without rain, so Finn decided to walk to the farm and see what, or rather who, he could find.

Snap had taken over the cottage, letting his lease in town go.  Finn knew that more often than not, he could also find Elisa there, so he wasn’t surprised when she answered the door.

“Hey, FINN!” Elisa said, unreasonably loudly.

Finn quirked a brow. “Uh, hi?” He thought he heard the scuffling of boots on the cottage floor behind her, but Elisa was blocking his view.

Elisa glanced behind her, then opened the door widely.  “Come on in! I was just…” she trailed off for a second, glancing around the room. “Washing dishes! And you can keep me company.”

Finn loved Elisa, he really did, and he was happy for she and Snap.  But were all couples in love really this overly bright?  Was this what he and Poe looked like to the rest of the world? “Sure thing. I was wondering, though, if you’d seen Poe?  He’s not home yet, and it was a nice night so I thought I’d take a walk to look for him.”

“Hey, Finn,” Snap said in a much more reasonable volume, coming out of the bedroom area and pulling on a shirt.  Suddenly Finn felt heat rush to his cheeks as he realized what he’d probably walked in on.

“Uh, maybe I should go, give you guys some privacy.”

Elisa and Snap stared at him, then Elisa slowly nodded. “Yeah, uh, that’s what we need! Privacy! Um, Snap, have you seen Poe?”

All three of their heads turned at a knock on the door.  Elisa crossed the room again to open it. “Oh, hey, Poe.  Finn was just looking for you.”

Poe seemed a little breathless, like he’d just done some type of physical exertion.  He walked to Finn and planted a solid kiss on his mouth, disorienting Finn a bit. “Hi.”

Finn stared at him blankly for a second, then got his mouth working to respond. “Uh, hi.”

“Well, we should go-” Poe started, but Snap interrupted.

“Hey, now that you’re both here, are you guys doing anything Friday night?” He grinned.

Poe cleared his throat, distracting Finn, who then missed the raised eyebrow Elisa sent Snap. “Yeah, it’s Finn’s birthday, so we’re going out.”

Snap smiled more broadly. “Ohhhh, well, have fun, guys.  Happy early birthday, Finn.”

“Thanks!” He smiled at him as Poe tugged on his hand to drag him away, as was his habit. “Uh, bye!”

Outside, he turned to Poe.  “What was that all about? What’s the hurry?”

Poe grinned. “The hurry is it’s been more than twelve hours since I saw you and I can’t help myself.”

“We really are going to kill each other,” Finn laughed as they ran down the path to their house.

\-------------------------------

Finn awoke slowly on Friday morning, confused by several things; one, no alarm had gone off so he wasn’t quite sure why he had awoken; two, he didn’t feel Poe wrapped around him; and three, he realized suddenly, he was about to come.   _Well, that solves the mystery of where Poe is_ , he managed to think before letting out a long moan. He thrust a hand through Poe’s curls, digging in deep and pulling lightly, and was coming before he even fully awake.  Poe released Finn and grinned up at him. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Jesus, Poe.  Can we make birthday head a tradition?”

Poe slid up his body until they were chest to chest, kissing Finn thoroughly. “Absolutely, considering you started the tradition. I finally get to repay the favor now that you’re not in school.” Poe’s lower half was still sliding against him, innately seeking satisfaction, and now it was Finn’s turn to grin.

He reached down and took Poe in hand, working him. “Here, let me help with that.” He kissed Poe fiercely.

Despite the fact that Finn wasn’t really enthusiastic about his birthday, he had to admit that the morning had put a spring in his step.  He hitched a ride to work from Elisa, who needed to go shopping, because Poe was going to pick him up directly from work for their dinner date.

He waltzed into the office, letting out a bright, “Hi, Greg!” his judgement of Elisa’s overbrightness earlier in the week momentarily forgotten. He grabbed mugs of coffee for both of them, thinking that even if he was doing similar things for Greg that he had for Phasma, he'd happily continue bringing Greg coffee if it meant avoiding the soul crushing news First Order served on a daily basis. Greg was an awesome boss.

“Hey, Finn. How'd the class go last night?” Greg, a roly-poly older man, a descendent of Irish immigrants (or so he was always claiming, Finn wasn't actually sure how many generations back that had happened), accepted the coffee with a sigh of contentment.  

“Exciting.  Terrifying.  And lots of details. I think I filled a notebook.”

Greg smiled kindly. “Sounds like parenthood, alright.  Susi checked out a whole stack of books from the library when we were expecting our first. Notes everywhere.” He laughed at the thought.

“Any advice, then?” asked Finn, smiling.

“You try to be as prepared as possible while you wait, but nothing really prepares you for your first day with them, your first month, year.  Every day will be something new that you weren’t expecting, but it will be an amazing time.”

Finn blew out a breath. “Thanks, I think.”

Greg clapped him on the shoulder.  “No problem, kid.  I live to serve.  Speaking of, the Rodriguez paperwork came through.  Shall we go make a family very happy?”

“Let’s do it.” Finn grinned, a little thrill of happiness shooting through his heart.  

That afternoon, Finn looked up as the door chimed.  He didn’t have his own office at the law firm yet, and his cubicle was near the receptionist area.  He smiled as he saw his husband walk in, waving hello and greeting the receptionist. She let him through and he walked over to Finn, who was standing now to greet him with a soft brush of lips.

“You’re early, Poe.  I don’t get off work for another hour.”

Greg appeared in the door to his office, feigning sternness.  “Poe took the liberty of informing me that it’s your birthday, Finn.  How come you didn’t say anything?”

Finn opened his mouth, floundering a bit at what to say. “Uh, well, because it’s a work day.  Shouldn’t it be the same as every other day?”

Greg smiled. “No, because on birthdays, we get office cake.  And office cake is the best cake, because Susi doesn’t know about office cake. But, since you didn’t get cake, I told Poe he could take you early.”

Finn looked between the two of them. “It’s really not that big of a deal…” He trailed off when he realized that both men were continuing to look at him expectantly. “Right, so I’ll just leave early then.”  Dual grins shined back at him.

Minutes later, Finn was seated in Poe’s pickup, and Poe couldn’t quit grinning. “So, where are we headed?” Finn asked.

“Well,” Poe started as he maneuvered out of the parking lot, “I thought, since the weather’s holding out, we could take our fancy dinner outdoors.”  He jerked a thumb to indicate the area behind the seats, where Finn saw a few canvas bags of picnic supplies.

Finn smiled, despite feeling weird and guilty for taking off work just for his birthday. “I think that sounds like a plan.”

Poe drove to one of their favorite spots on the Willamette and started getting the picnic area ready.  Feeling awkward in his lawyer gear, Finn shrugged out of his suit coat, undid some of the buttons on his shirt and rolled his sleeves up.  When he was finished, Poe was standing beside a blanket, what looked like a tasty spread of salads and cheese and fruit laid out, and holding two beers.  As Finn walked up, he offered one to Finn, stealing a quick kiss as Finn got close.

Finn exhaled. “Wow, Poe, you really put out a lot of effort.  Thank you, I love it.”  But the statement was subdued, and Poe raised an eyebrow.  

He searched Finn’s face and apparently decided to shrug it off. “Let’s eat,” he said, as they both sat down on the blanket.

What Poe really meant by ‘let’s eat’ was that he just kept feeding Finn all of the wonderful foods he’d picked up at the market.  When Finn protested, laughing, that Poe needed to eat too, he’d cheerily replied, “Birthday boy first!”

This time, Finn couldn’t contain himself from rolling his eyes. He realized he should have, though, when Poe’s eyes sharpened. Finn tried to pass off the reaction, but Poe reached out to capture one of Finn’s hands. “Uh uh, babe.  Tell me what’s wrong.  You’re bottling.”

Finn blew out a breath in frustration. “Birthdays are silly. They’re just another day.”

Poe raised his eyebrow again. “You insisted on celebrating my 35th birthday.  You sent Rey a _singing telegram_ for her birthday.  Why is your birthday different?”  Poe was gently rubbing across Finn’s thigh now, as if trying to coax the answer out of him by feel.

Finn remained silent for awhile.  “I guess, because I’ve never really celebrated my birthday.  When I was little, it was a normal day.  All of us, I mean.  My parents didn’t celebrate theirs, either.  Then, at school, it was just habit.  I’m not sure if I’ve ever even told Rey when my birthday was.”

“If she never weaseled it out of you, I am going to be extremely disappointed in her.”

“Well, yeah, eventually she figured it out, and she always tried to make something out of it, but…” he trailed off, shrugged.

“But, because you didn’t make a big deal out of it, she probably didn’t either.”  Poe groaned, laying back on the blanket and rubbing a hand over his face. “Finn, I need to tell you something.  And I hope you don’t get mad at me.  And I promise, after this year, we’ll go back to doing whatever you want - or don’t want - to do on your birthday.”

“Poe?” Finn hesitantly inquired, concern evident in his voice.

“I planned a surprise party.” Poe said it flatly, then opened his fingers to peek through and see Finn’s reaction.  Finn remained neutral, frowning slightly.  Poe sat up, took Finn’s hand in his again, and continued. “I planned a surprise party. I wanted to show you how many people loved you like I do, and how important you are to the farm.  I didn’t realize I’d be touching off some of those resilient childhood feelings with it.” Poe squeezed Finn’s hand.

Finn softened. “That’s...that’s lovely.  I didn’t tell you, my mom sent me a happy birthday text this morning. So if they’re slowly learning to, well, do this kind of stuff, then I guess I can, too.” He smiled at Poe, leaning over to kiss him.  

When the kiss broke, Poe let out a short laugh. “Damn it, Finn, I ruined another surprise for you.  I’m _known_ for my ability to keep secrets, hell, there was a time in my life that my ability to stay alive depended on that ability, but I guess you’re the exception.”

Finn cupped his cheek. “I’m glad you ruined it.”

“They’re all going to know, though.  You’re shit at lying. And then they’re going rib _me_ about it.”

“Pobrecito,” Finn replied sarcastically.  “As your husband, I think I’m supposed to be happy that you don’t keep secrets from me.”

Poe brushed his lips softly over Finn’s. “Mmm, say it again. I love hearing that.”

“Cheeseball.” At Poe’s look, Finn laughed. “Okay, fine. Your husband thinks you’re a cheeseball.”

“You always inspire me, babe.” Poe pulled Finn down on top of him, Finn happy to comply with his plans.

A thought came to Finn and he lifted his head briefly to look Poe in the eye. “Wait, was the weirdness over at Snap’s the other night because of the surprise party?”

Poe laughed. “Yeah, We were planning. When I realized you were at the door, I raced to climb out Snap’s window.”

“You realize it wouldn’t have been weird at all for me to find you at Snap’s place, right?”

“Of course, as I was halfway out the window.  Then I realized I couldn’t explain why Snap and I were emerging from his bedroom, him shirtless.”

“Well as to that, why was he shirtless?”

“That, I don’t have an explanation for.  I think maybe I interrupted something with him and Elisa.”

Finn collapsed on top of Poe, laughing so hard into his shoulder that tears were leaking out.  “I’m glad you were better at espionage when you were in the Army.  I think you’ve lost some of those skills in your old age.”  He kept snickering, and Poe kissed him just to shut him up.

\-------------------------------------

Despite his reservations, Finn truly loved his party. A party was a party, after all, even if he had to bear being the center of attention for a bit.  And he made sure to slip away a piece of cake for Greg as a thank you for letting him play hookie.  

**Author's Note:**

> #officecake is the best cake
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on Tumblr! Suggest ideas for these goofs! (Or comment below :) )
> 
> Thank you all for your continued Kudos and Comments and Tumblr love. I <3 you all! (I am a cheeseball).


End file.
